1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to crawling devices, and particularly, to a crawling device used in a toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some animal shaped toys lack any moveable parts, other animal shaped toys provide limited movement such as rotation of a limb about a corresponding joint. However the motion of these toys is not verisimilar to that of the actual animals, so it is easy for children to lose interest in these toys.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a crawling device used in a toy, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.